


Bingo Fills

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Injured Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Pining, Temporary Character Injury, hearing loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Stony bingo fills.1. Labyrinth : it takes a lot to knock Steve down, but fortunately Tony's got him.2. Deep-throating : Steve has been practicing and he decides to show Tony.3. You aren't boring at all, are you? : Steve doesn't like Tiberius Stone.





	1. Labyrinth [Rated T]

**Author's Note:**

> Stony bingo prompt: labyrinth. 
> 
> Fun fact, the inner ear is another name for the bony labyrinth + membranous labyrinth, hence the direction of the fill! Medical terminology for the win (thanks google) :)

“Steve! Your left!”

Steve turns at Hawkeye’s warning and sees the blow coming from the corner of his eye, but he’s not quick enough to stop it. The rock creatures from some other dimension - another damn portal - are faster than expected and pack quite a punch. The side of Steve’s head erupts in pain, and he both hears and feels an alarming crunch inside his skull. 

The world goes black.

  
  


Steve wakes to pain in his head and the memory of an enemy on his left side. He swings out, but his fist is caught. He hears the call of his name, but Iron Man is too far away yet. Steve struggles, trying to find his shield, but then his arms are pinned. He shouts for Tony, though he knows Tony must be coming as fast as the Iron Man armor can, and kicks out at his captor.

“Steve! Steve! I’m here! Stop, stay down, it’s me!”

Tony’s voice is faint, still too far away, but then Steve’s vision focuses and he sees the Iron Man armor is above him. Tony is the one holding him place.

“Tony?” Steve asks, confused but relieved. He relaxes back into the pavement, until he realizes he didn’t hear his own voice. “Tony!” Steve repeats, feeling his throat work and his mouth move but it sounds like he’s whispering. “Tony!”

Steve tries to sit up, but Tony pushes him back down. He can hear Tony talking, but it’s low and fast, and Steve is panicking too much to make out the words. The faceplate retracts, and Steve relaxes when he sees Tony’s steady gaze. 

Steve watches Tony’s lips move, and then the words he’s saying finally make sense with the sounds he can still hear. “Steve. You are hurt. Stay down. Medic on the way,” Tony says, much slower than he usually talks but each word clear so that Steve can see.

“The battle?” Steve asks, turning his head until the sharp spike of pain prevents that motion. One of Tony’s gauntlets come up and steady his face, cupping the cheek of his right, uninjured side.

“Under control. Just clean-up,” Tony enunciates.

Steve sighs, and upon relaxing realizes that he’s been gripping Tony’s arms. He lets go, and tries to block out the pain radiating from the left side of his head. He closes his eyes and tries to focus more on where Tony’s hands are resting against him, his cheek and his chest. 

He hears a mantra from far away, the words slipping into his ears through the pain - ‘I got you, Steve. Just relax. I got you.’ 

Steve drifts away.

  
  


This time, Steve wakes in medical. The sharp hospital scent lances into his brain and cuts through the fuzzy, muted sounds that he still hears. A hand on his wrist causes Steve to turn, and the tugging of bandages on his skin makes him realize that his left ear is bandaged up.

Tony sits on the edge of the bed, with bloodshot eyes but also a smile. His mouth moves, and his muted voice trickles into Steve’s brain, but Steve can’t quite catch the words. 

Steve’s right ear should be fine. Steve’s brain should be fine. Steve should be able to understand, why can’t he understand, what happened why can’t he  _ understand _ .

Tony waves at him, regaining Steve’s attention. Tony fiddles with his phone for a moment, and then when Tony speaks the words ‘can you hear me now?’ project in holographic blue up from the phone screen.

Steve sighs. He can match up the sound to the words, now that he knows what he should be hearing, but it’s much less effort to read the words from the screen.

“What happened?” Steve asks. His voice sounds faint, muffled. “What happened?” he repeats, louder, but then he talks over Tony’s reponse. Steve winces. “Sorry, volume, am I…?”

“I can hear you fine,” Tony says, the words projecting on the phone for Steve to read. Tony’s smiles reaches his eyes, and Steve sees the relief. “Now I’m the one who gets to read  _ you  _ the riot act for being reckless and stupid. What happened to waiting for backup? Damn hypocrite you are.” Tony waves off Steve’s attempt to protest. “You took a blow to the head that broke the bones in your inner ear, but the rest of your thick stubborn skull is fine. The serum might take a few days to get you back in order, but you should regain complete hearing back to your super soldier levels.”

“Good,” Steve sighs. He should be used to some level of hearing impairment given his pre-serum history, but he’d gotten used to how the serum had dialed up his senses. And maybe Steve is too reliant on having all of the senses, because without Tony’s touch still on his arm and anchoring him, Steve might have gone a little crazy with the lack of correct input.

Damn it, now he’s going to have to create drills that impair the Avengers so they can practice. No doubt Clint and Natasha will have excellent tips for dealing with deprivation of one of the senses.

“Everyone else okay?” Steve asks.

“All good. Bumps and bruises. You took the worst of it. The gold star idiot award goes to you this time, and just so you know next mission I want it back,” Tony lectures, his hand gently squeezing Steve’s wrist.

Steve smiles, a loose sloppy one as his eyelids flutter closed. “No stupid stunts from you, either,” Steve murmurs. 

Steve hears Tony’s voice, but he can’t keep his eyes open any more to read what Tony says. The serum drags him under to sleep, to speed up his healing. Still, the sound of Tony’s voice, even faint, lets Steve relax and drift off.

Losing his hearing isn’t great and Steve will be glad to have it back, but, well, if the additional touching from Tony - who has yet to let go of Steve - continues, then it might not be so bad after all. 


	2. Deep Throating [Rated E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony bingo prompt for deep throating. NSFW the whole way through.

Steve had been sure he’d lost the element of surprise. He’d come to terms with it because how often can he expect to surprise Tony Stark? How often can anyone surprise Tony Stark, and especially when that someone lives in Tony’s Tower with Tony’s omnipresent AI? Steve can’t let himself be too disappointed. Tony hadn’t mentioned it yet, but Tony could be simply humoring Steve.

So when Steve kneels in front of Tony, sliding Tony’s pants and briefs down just far enough, Steve prepares for Tony to tease and taunt about how long it took for him to show Tony his new skills. Then Steve takes Tony’s cock into his mouth, inch by inch, filling his mouth and then continuing to slide down his throat.

Tony squeaks. “Have you been _practicing_?”

Steve hums in affirmation, wishing he could smirk but letting his eyes speak for him as he looks up at Tony. Tony, wide-eyed, simply stares back.

“Oh my God, Steve, you dirty fucker, you marvelous -” Tony cuts himself off with a moan as Steve swallows around him.

A hot strike of arousal shoots through Steve, and he grips Tony’s hips tighter to keep his squirming boyfriend still as he takes Tony as deep as Tony can go - finally.

Deep-throating had come automatically to Steve since the serum let him maintain a perfectly functioning gag reflex. He knew how good it felt though, thanks to Tony loving to show off the skill, so Steve had starting practicing with the hope of desensitizing his reflex. He started with bananas - easier to hide - and then moving up to an equivalently sized dildo when he got the courage. Thankfully JARVIS didn’t ask why Steve wanted a silent perimeter alarm some nights when Tony was working late. Still, Steve had not hung any hope on surprising Tony.

Given the trembling in Tony’s thighs and the litany of praises falling from Tony’s mouth, though, Tony hadn’t been prepared for this. Tony can’t even look away, his eyes on his cock disappearing in Steve’s mouth while he runs a careful hand around Steve’s throat.

“Gorgeous, baby, you’re gorgeous,” Tony pants.

Steve pulls back to lick Tony’s cockhead and take a breath of air. This, he loves. This is a plan well-executed that maintained its element of surprise. This plan leaves Tony a trembling mess under Steve’s hands, and might end with bringing Tony to his knees from the orgasm.

Tony may be the most experienced one in their relationship, but Steve has every intention of catching up. He makes sure Tony is watching before Steve swallows him back down to the root.


	3. You aren't boring at all are you? [Rated T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony bingo prompt: you aren't boring at all, are you?

“Don’t listen to Ty,” Tony orders as he steers Steve away from the gathered crowd and back into a quiet corner. “That’s rule number one. Whatever he said, just don’t listen.”

“Who is he?” Steve manages to get out through clenched teeth. His fists, also clenched, remain at his side. Even as Tony drags him farther away, Steve pictures striding back and punching that wide, sharp grin off that smug too-tan face.

Tony sighs. “Tiberius Stone. He’s… an old friend.”

“You were friends?” Steve scoffs. He darts a quick look back, and Tiberius Stone now reigned over a cluster of people, telling some story that probably put Steve as the butt of the joke. The urge to punch is still strong.

“Yeah. We had that spoiled rich kid friendship anyway. We competed to see who could throw the most money at people, that kind of thing.”

Steve frowns. He’d thought Rhodes had been Tony’s friend, and it hadn’t occurred to him that Tony could’ve had other friends. Steve had only had Bucky and that had been more than enough, but then Tony hadn’t met Rhodes until MIT.

“I don’t like him,” Steve decides.

Tony chuckles. “Not surprised at all, Cap. Now eat some feelings.” Tony gestures to the buffet. “I already checked with the caterer and they brought enough extra to feed a super-soldier so don’t hold back. And look who it is, the elusive Bruce Banner! Catch him before he sneaks away again.”

“Very funny, Tony,” Bruce sighs. He musters a half-smile for them, fiddling with his glasses, as he clutches a plate with appetizer crumbs on it. “You know I hate these things.”

“Try the cream puffs. They’ll rock your world and make the night worth it,” Tony advises as he almost pushes Steve at Bruce. “Now, watch over Cap and make sure he doesn’t spill on his gorgeous suit.”

Tony pats Steve’s chest, his hand warm and heavy, and Steve gulps as he feels the flush creep up his neck. Tony grins at Steve, a bright one only tainted by the strain around Tony’s eyes from the event. But then Tony is backing away, and Steve wonders if this is a handoff as Bruce takes a step closer.

“Where are you going?” Steve asks as Tony retreats.

“I’ll be back,” Tony answers, dodging the question with a wink.

Steve watches as Tony gives him a quick salute and then turns around. Steve watches as Tony grabs two champagne flutes from a passing waiter and downs one immediately and then sips on the second. Steve continues to watch as Tony sidles up to Tiberus Stone, shoulders tense but  _ smiling _ .

“You know, Tony is right. These are pretty good,” Bruce comments through a mouthful of pastry as he shoves a plate at Steve piled high with cream puffs.

“So you’re on Cap-sitting duty?” Steve sighs as he takes the plate before it spills. He pops one into his mouth and winces as the cream center bursts and floods his mouth with a strange sweet-bitter filling.

“Not your thing? There’s some skewers over there that are pretty tasty,” Bruce offers. “I think it’s Hulk-sitting duty, actually. Not sure what would happen if you got into a fistfight. Probably don’t tell me what’s wrong with the guy, either, until later. Just in case,” Bruce explains.

Steve hasn’t taken his eyes off Stone for a moment. The hand Stone settles on Tony’s shoulders squeezes, pressing down. Possessive, Steve thinks with a burning in his chest. And Tony doesn’t duck out of the contact.

“That obvious, huh?” Steve murmurs as he glares from across the room. Neither Stone nor Tony give Steve a second glance, and that hurts too.

“The glare you’ve got right now isn’t helping,” Bruce says. He places some of the kebabs onto Steve’s plate.

Steve sighs. “Thanks,” he tosses out. He doesn’t stop himself from biting viciously at the dainty string of meat on a stick, though, as he continues to keep his gaze on Stone’s oily blonde head.

__

 

 

_ “What a crowd you’ve managed to gather. You’re not boring at all, are you?” is the first thing Tiberius Stone asks Steve after Steve finishes his story about Clint and Hulk fighting over a pizza last week.   “No offense intended...Captain,” the man drawls. “I should’ve known better than to listen to Tony Stark. We all know how he is,” he jokes, and the audience laughs _ .

_ Steve bares his teeth in a semblance of a smile. Steve doesn’t know this man and this man can’t know Steve. So what has Tony been saying about him…? _

_ “I bet he reminds you of the late great Howard Stark, am I right? That’s awkward. Looking at Tony and seeing the past...” _

_ “I look at Tony and see the future,” Steve corrects sharply. _

_ Stone laughs, easy and carefree. “I suppose for you, even walking down the streets of _ _   
_ _ New York has something to offer.” _

_ Steve doesn’t like this man. Steve doesn’t like how he smiles, with too much teeth and not reaching the eyes. Steve doesn’t like how he assumes what Steve is thinking and dares to phrase them as statements. And mostly, Steve doesn’t like how he talks about Tony. _

__

 

 

Steve doesn’t like how Stone talks  _ to _ Tony either. Steve doesn’t try to overhear the conversation given the multiple conversations around them, the music, and the half-hearted conversation he’s still trying to have with Bruce. But Steve watches, continues to watch, as Tony smiles and chats and acts like tucked up under Stone’s arm is the perfect place to be. Steve watches as Tony downs drink after drink as he and Stone keep a larger group entertained with their antics. Steve watches as everything about Tony gets sharper, harsher with each gesture, each laugh, each grin.

Steve shoves more food in his mouth.

Bruce sighs and gives up on the pretense of a conversation. “I think I don’t like him either,” Bruce claims as they stand together, watching Tony interact with Stone.

Steve doesn’t want to call it flirting with the way that Tony stays tucked under Stone’s grip, the way that Tony goes where he’s moved, the way that Tony says something and then looks up at Stone to grin. It’s familiarity of an old acquaintance, that’s it, Steve tells himself as his chest squeezes. Because anything else, and Steve might have to wonder about Stone’s tall, muscular build, Stone’s icy blue eyes, Stone’s bright blond hair.

Steve might have to ask himself if the reason Tony is standing over there with Stone is because Stone is more interesting, and Steve is…boring.

Maybe Tony isn’t looking for quiet nights in where they watch movies, or where Steve sits with his sketchbook, or when they talk team strategy. Maybe Tony is looking for something more exciting than trips to the hot dog cart or that Thai place four blocks over. Maybe Tony wants someone he doesn’t have to rescue at charity functions for almost punching another guest.

Still, Steve doesn’t think he’d regret taking a swing at Stone. Right now, he’s regretting  _ not _ stepping forward and doing so.

 

 

_ “It’s easy enough to get Tony Stark’s attention, at least for a few hours. But then his mind is racing off somewhere else, isn’t it? At least unless you have three doctorates or run a Fortune 500 company,” Stone drawls and then sips at his drink. His gaze is challenging, and Steve wants nothing more than to wipe that smug look off Stone’s face with his fist. _

_ Sure, Tony had dated Pepper who runs Stark Industries and his best friend is Rhodey who graduated from MIT with honors, but that isn’t Tony…right? _

__

 

 

As Tony no doubt planned, Bruce works as a buffer to ward off anyone who would try to approach Captain America. Though part of it might also be Steve’s glower that he keeps as he watches Tony and Stone orbit each other for the rest of the night.

It’s a long night before Natasha makes the signal that they’re free to leave.

Steve strides toward Tony, Bruce on his heels, but Thor beats them both there.

With what seems like unwitting charm, Thor slips Tony out from Stone’s grasp and makes his apologies for stealing such a fantastic Midgardian entertainer away for the moment before leading Tony toward the door. Steve diverts his course with a sigh of relief, but Stone still catches Steve’s gaze.

Stone smirks like he’s won something. Steve pauses and considers, now that a quick exit has already been arranged.

“Not here, Steve. Please,” Bruce begs as he puts a hand on Steve’s arm.

Steve strides for the door, following in the wake of Tony and Thor.

The Avengers pile into the back of the limo except for Clint who slides into the passenger seat next to Happy.

“Drink this,” Steve orders as he sets a bottle of water next to Tony.

Tony’s face twitches, and he visibly swallows whatever retort he had on his tongue before he picks up the water. Steve had been counting, and Tony had had much more to drink tonight than usual. Steve blames Stone for that, too.

“If Fury doesn’t already have eyes in Viastone, he’s going to want them,” Tony sighs as he sits back in his seat.

Natasha nods in acknowledgement, but Steve leans forward. “What’s Viastone?”

“Ty’s company,” Tony explains. He heaves another sigh, and Steve wishes the seating arrangements had worked out that Steve had slid in next to him, could let Tony rest against his side. Instead, Steve sits across from Tony as Tony leans against the window. “He wanted me to get me on board with some new project. DreamVision. It could be great for those with neurological disorders, or at least be a lucrative immersive gaming experience. Still though,” Tony sighs, again, “I wouldn’t trust Ty rummaging around in my brain, and certainly wouldn’t trust him with anyone else’s.”

Steve should’ve punched him.

“Is that why he came? He wasn’t on the guest list,” Natasha comments neutrally.

Steve frowns at the implication that Stone had crashed a party to be able to get to Tony. He doesn’t like what that might mean for the lengths that Stone would go to, to get to Tony.

Tony’s smile twists. “I doubt it was just to catch up on old times.”

“No?” Steve asks, wondering what that means for Stone implying Tony had been telling him stories about the Avengers. Of course, if Tony had been talking to Stone, than why would Stone have needed to crash the fundraiser?

“No,” is all Tony says before taking another drink of water.

“I’m more curious why he went for Steve first,” Natasha muses as she stares idly off the window.

Steve isn’t fooled, and he also catches the way that Tony’s jaw clenches. But Tony only shrugs in answer.

The rest of the ride back to the Tower is silent except for the murmur of Happy and Clint’s conversation up front. They climb out of the back, and Tony holds onto Steve’s arm before he can follow the rest of the Avengers into the elevator.

“Rule number one, Cap,” Tony reminds him. And Steve would guess Tony is reminding himself, too. “Don’t let Ty mess with your head.”

Steve turns to him and appreciates that the rest of the team doesn’t even hesitate to let the elevator doors close and give them a moment alone.

“I’m more worried about what he wants with yours,” Steve answers.

Tony grins, a quick flash that quickly disappears. “I can handle Ty,” Tony claims. The water bottle crunches in Tony’s grip as he tosses it between hands.

“I know,” Steve assures. “You… you’ve had some practice,” he ventures.

Tony snorts. “Yeah. I do. I’m fine.” Still, Steve notices how Tony looks away, shifts his feet. Steve regrets not punching Stone. Next time he won’t hesitate. “He’s not going to get inside my head. Now, are you going to keep brooding, or do you want to tell me what stupid thing he said to you?”

“I’m fine. I’m not brooding,” Steve defends, though he can feel the heat creeping up his face.

Tony smiles, finally one that’s more teasing and light hearted than any of Tony’s smiles that Steve has seen all night. “You’re Brooding McBroody, Cap. I drank your water, now you spill,” Tony says as he waves the bottle of water, still half-full, at Steve.

Steve rolls his eyes. “It’s nothing, just… I didn’t like how he talked about you. He only…” Steve pauses, scratches the back of his head, “he only called me boring, really?” Steve decides not to relay that Stone implied that _ Tony _ said that Steve was boring. Steve doesn’t care if  _ Stone  _ isn’t entertained by Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. 

Tony bursts out laughing. He bends over with the force of it, leaning on Steve as he stumbles. Supporting Tony so he doesn’t fall on his face keeps Steve’s feet in place, even if Steve wants to let Tony fall on his face for laughing at Steve and his insecurity.

“He – he called you  _ boring _ ?” Tony wheezes. “Oh God, that is – that is fantastic.”

Tony’s laughter continues. Steve tries to swallow. By the time that Tony finally calms down, he’s wiping tears from his eyes.

“Tiberius Stone. He must be losing his edge in his old age. Boring?” Tony snorts. Steve offers a tentative smile. “I knew you didn’t have alcohol or drug problems that he could throw in your face, but really? That’s the best he could do?”

Steve shrugs. It had stung anyway.

“You said it yourself, ninety-year-old who was frozen for seven decades. Not too fresh with the times,” Steve tries to joke but his voice comes out too soft.

“Rule one,” Tony reminds him. He pats Steve’s arm and then lets his hand linger there. “Don’t listen to anything Ty says. Rule two is only listen to half of what I say, especially when I’m talking bullshit.”

Tony’s brown eyes have beautiful golden flecks. Steve’s noticed them before, of course, but right now he can see them almost glow in the overhead garage lights.

“If only rule three was to always listen to me,” Steve comments, his throat dry.

Tony laughs again, this one softer. “You wish. Besides, I’ve always been a rule-breaker. Can’t change that.”

Steve wants to take a step closer. He wants to crowd into Tony, to challenge and tease so as to keep this soft look on Tony’s face. He wants to reach out and touch, wrap his arms around Tony. He wants… he wants to know what Tony’s face looks like when Steve leans down. He wants to know what Tony tastes like against his lips. 

Steve steps back, scrubbing at his hair. “You should drink your water and go to bed.”

Tony sighs and rolls his eyes, but lets Steve herd him into the elevator without further fuss. “Don’t be fooled by this, Cap. There is no rule three,” Tony warns.

“I know,” Steve agrees easily. 

Steve doesn’t need a rule three. He doesn’t even want a rule three. All Steve needs is for Tony to not be bored by him and the rest… the rest will come in time. 

Next time Steve will step forward instead of back.    
  



End file.
